Ryu's Pony Denouement
by Ryu Taylor the Ferret
Summary: LPS one-shot. Categorized as crossover because of how it begins. A send-off to an old OC of the author's, and an insight on Ryu's views on entertainment and fiction as a whole.


**Ryu's Pony Denouement**

* * *

"This, if anything, is a favor to Equestria!" Game Pak roared to absolutely no one. "It was finished ever since Twilight Sparkle discovered her friends as the bearers of the Elements of Harmony! That only served to expose Equestria for what it really is: a world where those who do right suffer, and those who do wrong are seen as the heroes. Generous Rarity, the greediest pony to walk Ponyville. Kind Fluttershy, the most psychotic Pegasus ever known. Loyal Rainbow Dash, the most egocentric and selfishly ambitious Pegasus to curse the world with her birth. Honest Applejack, the most abusive of loopholes in all of Equestria. Funny Pinkie Pie, a selfish brat who will do anything to be friends with anything, whether the victim wants to or not. And Magical Twilight Sparkle, the progenitor of all of Equestria's problems. And to think you six pieces of trash are Equestria's heroes. And also to think this world is full of even worse scum. A world like this…" A powerful aura emanated from Game Pak's horn. "…is better off in oblivion!"

Game Pak had finally had enough of Equestria, and today was the day he was to do something about it.

**_"GIGA GRAVITON!"_**

* * *

"Another batch, sir," said Casey Taylor from his lab computer, forwarding a folder of emails to his boss, Mr. Zackerson. "I swear, you had to have been hacked."

"I'm thinking that, too," said Mr. Zackerson. "I've never done anything against anyone who likes that Pony show. This is either the work of a hacker, or someone who got lucky enough to find my name to use as a scapegoat. I didn't even know such a show existed, let alone the phenomenon it started!"

"Actually, sir, I saw a few episodes of that show. It's a fine show, but nothing I'd recommend to just anyone. But I've seen its fanbase; _very_ sensitive. Of course, that's to be expected of any fanbase, really. And there's no denying that this particular fanbase has its voices of reason."

"I agree with you on that part. I just got a message telling me not to fear sharing my opinions and creations, even though I've done neither in regards to that show. It's still a nice gesture."

* * *

"And just like that, Equestria is no more," Ryu said, finishing his Garry's Mod simulation from the miniature computer in his cage. "Good riddance. Game Pak messed that place up beyond recognition anyway."

"But wasn't Game Pak your creation?" asked a fellow ferret who had just become part of the lab's entertainment experiments. "That seems mighty cold of you to kill off your own creation and have him take a whole world with him."

"Hector, my friend," Ryu said almost condescendingly. "You can't honestly care about ponies, can you? Do you honestly care about fictional creatures on a screen? It may shock you, but I don't. Whether they be humans, ponies, Pokémon, animals, whatever have you, they're just images on a screen. A computer screen, a handheld device screen, a television screen, whatever; they're just fictional characters put up on a screen to entertain. And that's what Game Pak did for me; entertain me. I'd have him do stuff like take away Rainbow Dash's mouth, take Twilight Sparkle out to a video game concert, dance with Fluttershy, and use magic he learned from video games in random situations. In fact, he used the Final Fantasy Mute spell to take Rainbow Dash's mouth away on too many occasions to count, but it was funny to me every time. The look of terror and frustration in her eyes when he'd do that were priceless. In fact, I screencapped them and saved them for my own personal reference. And I made it so that he was going more and more mad each video, making him see the other Ponies as out-of-character. His insanity was interesting to see. Oh, these experiments of mine were posted to the web by me, and the reception I got for them was unbelievable."

Ryu looked as though he was going to start laughing.

"Apparently, lots of people like this 'My Little Pony' thing. Some people liked my creations, and some didn't. And that's being kind. Permit me now to be cruel when I say that the nicest thing I got was a marriage proposal from my so-called 'biggest fan,' and the meanest thing I got was a threat to kill me and burn my corpse. That latter one being for the video where Game Pak 'accidentally' broke Fluttershy's wings with a 'misaimed' Hammer Arm he learned from the Pokémon games. Of course, voices of reason were few and far between, but they resonated well enough. But you want to know what the funniest thing is?"

"I'm not sure I do," answered Hector.

"None of those people know that those videos were made by a domestic ferret!" Ryu shouted. "They think those videos were made by a man named Pablo Zackerson!"

"Pablo Zackerson? Isn't that your owner's boss, the guy who owns this lab?"

"Of course? Who would be a better choice? Well, anyway, Game Pak had a good run, he kept me entertained for long enough, but his run is over now. Nice meeting you, by the way. We should be friends sometime."

Without another word, Ryu went back to continue fiddling around on his 3DS after shutting off the computer.

"Well, now do you see why Ryu has the reputation he has now?" asked another fellow lab ferret. "To think he did all that for eight months just because of that one night the boss had to keep Ryu's owner late one night. It's not like Casey missed anything important; his history final was two days after that night. I think Ryu just wanted revenge for revenge's sake. It went to show us why we shouldn't get on his bad side."

"I definitely won't be upsetting him ,then," said Hector, frightened. "If he does stuff like that to humans, what does he do to other animals?"

* * *

**A/N: This could very well be the most polarizing thing I will ever write. I hope I didn't offend anyone with this; I just wanted to give a send-off to an OC I once had, but came to dislike.**


End file.
